


Unfinished projects

by TickToxissor



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: (unless there’s a lot of support of something), Gen, Injury, Robots, Unfinished, collection, dark themes, i think someone gets injured in every story, never will be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: A collection of unfinished stories and such. I’m probably not going to continue them, but if they might inspire someone then they’re worth posting!-“Edgy and dumb au” I explore an AU where Fawful didn’t disappear after BIS and befriends the koopalings??-“Weaponsaga” I once again go back to the idea that the weapons from Super Mario Rpg have feelings.-“Ya had a bad day” really angsty and gorey Megaman AU where Wily wants to destroy the second line of robot masters and they go to Megaman for help.
Relationships: I think - Relationship, None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Edgy and dumb AU

**Author's Note:**

> Edgy and dumb AU date written: February 2018  
> Please note:  
> I’m pretty sure the characters are out of character. Also Fawful is a kid. This doesn’t fit with my headcannons anymore but I’m posting it anyway.

Prologue

At the top of Peach Castle, a great battle had come to a close. Sure, there was still a fight, but it was really just an encore. Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Starlow... they all knew that this was only the shadow after the war. A great darkness had been extinguished the minute the dark star was defeated. A fog of purple clouds were all that remained.  
As they fought now the clouds subsided, descending to shadow the gardens and surrounding area. As they further disappeared, everything the darkness had ever taken was left behind. Most of these things were tiny, too small to be seen by the eye. Then there were the scrolls, spells from long ago, a few food items and parts of machines. And when the clouds fully faded, a small, beanish-looking kid was the last thing left behind.  
His whole body hurt, but not as much as the thought:  
He had failed. Failed. 

Hours passed before he stopped exhaling purple smoke, then he could move, and start to think of things beyond failure.  
[Fawful should not have life. Fawful be having the dirtnap of death and the seeing of the Great Cackletta again... What has happening now? What does Fawful do now?] The consensus he eventually came to was a questionable but logical plan. [They need to die... the mustaches... Bowser... Bowser’s castle- maybe some of my minions still have being there? And we can go... have the killing of Bowser with ...something of sharpness like a bad ending. Yes, that will have working.]  
The castle gardens were still deserted as he slowly got to his feet and left with only the strength of single mindedness (and possibly energy from the deceased dark star) in the direction of Bowser’s castle, having nothing to lose and only revenge to gain.

Chapter 1- No one nose what they’re doing

Ludwig and Lemmy koopa were patrolling the castle- most of the koopalings were, but they had all separated out. (Excepting Larry, who was directing minions to stay away from Bowser’s room so the Koopa king could rest) Everyone was on edge; the castle was currently being searched for any remaining threats. After all, it had just been under the complete control of the evil genius, Fawful.

[That might be why Lemmy is choosing to stick by me...] Ludwig mused as they searched.  
[It’s also not easy to see anyone die, especially former minions.]  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explosion of sound from the next hall.  
Sounds of fighting were nothing new in bowser castle, especially when you lived there- but this was different. Strangled noises, cracking... a real fight. Sharing a curious look, both dragon Koopas rushed toward the commotion.

By the time they arrived, two hammer bros were standing around looking smug. A few slight bloodstains showed on their armor, but nothing like what they had been expecting.  
“What happened here?” Ludwig asked more as a demand than a question.  
“You’ll never guess it Sir-“ one Hammer bro started “-s” they added, spotting Lemmy.   
The other one butted in “We found that idiot guy that took over! But before we could take care of em’ all the way they got out th’ window.”  
“And fell inta the moat! Look!” The first one exclaimed.   
“How the heck did he get here? He’s supposed to be-” Ludwig dropped the questions in favor of seeing for himself.

Lemmy was already peeking out the window when Ludwig approached. Looking down, he could see the moat that surrounded the castle. The deep water was always boiling, and some of the more fire-resistant goons used it as a hot tub (when they were off duty of course).   
Aaaaand yup, breaking the water almost directly ahead was who he assumed to be the enemy... Fawful?But... that couldn’t be Fawful, that couldn’t be taller than Junior. He was struggling hard and- Ludwig looked over to Lemmy, realization suddenly dawning. Lemmy’s normally large eyes were wide as full moons, an expression of fear on his face. Almost without thinking, Ludwig backed up, distancing himself from the window by about 10 feet. The hammer bros looked on in bewilderment as Ludwig von Koopa charged,  
And jumped through the window.  
There was no glass, nothing stopping him except rules, which were made to be broken anyway.

Lemmy watched in shock as Ludwig drew into his shell, still spinning in the air. He overshot the moat in what looked to be a hard landing. Lemmy flinched in sympathy. He realized he should be doing something, but he found himself frozen in tension, eyes trained on his older brother. This “Fawful” wasn’t staying up too well, it looked like one of his arms might be broken or something, there was blood in the water and... Lemmy was finally able to turn away.  
A few minutes later, he was racing down a ground floor hallway.

Now that Ludwig stood on the castle side of the moat carrying the limp (but breathing) body in his arms, he had almost no idea why he had done something so rash. He studied the small beanish, realizing this was indeed the villain that had taken over the castle only days before. Fear and dread began to creep into his mind.   
The door nearest him banged open, and he instinctively readied a spell, raising one hand-  
“Oh, thank the stars it’s just you, Iggy...”

“Heheheehe..”  
Iggy laughed, his brother’s hair was a wet mess. But noticing his dark expression and (more importantly) the small form he held, Iggy snapped his jaw shut, abruptly ending the laughter.   
He approached Ludwig nervously.  
“Iggy, I trust you to...” Ludwig trailed off, pausing in thought “...to get him somewhere safe I guess-“  
Iggy cut him off, “S-so this is Fawful?”  
Ludwig unconsciously drew the body closer, almost protectively.  
“Aw bro, I wouldn’t hurt im’, Lemmy’s c-cryin’ about it.” Iggy looked almost ashamed that Ludwig mistrusted him.  
Ludwig began to look apologetic and turned over the beanish to the taller koopa. “I’ll try to put some kind of cloaking spell over this whole thing, now go!”   
Any normal minion would think he was angry, but Iggy saw his brother’s claws shaking as he prepared the spell. He ran anyway, back through the door, back to where he knew Lemmy would be waiting.   
——

And Lemmy was waiting. He was in the process of gathering some medical supplies and other things when Iggy burst in.   
“Lem! Lud got ‘im, we need to f-find a hideout!” Iggy panted.  
This was the first time Lemmy had seen Fawful up close and -to keep himself together- he started to lead Iggy through the thin winding passages of the castle.  
They found a suitable room a few minutes later: small, out of the way, stocked closet...perfect.   
“Lems, you really know this place...” Iggy mumbled. He laid Fawful on the bed, he could finally get a good look at the strange villain.   
“How the heck did this kid... ah, whatever.”  
Lemmy sorted the supplies while listening to Iggy mumble some more.  
“Left arm broken... two places, jeez... wooo beanish blood is really weird... Lemmy, can you grab me some bandages and paper towels?”  
Lemmy complied, averting his eyes and not about to ask questions. There was always method in his brother’s madness, but still, he didn’t need to know.  
——

30 or so minutes later, Lemmy was the one next to the bed while Iggy looked through some books, talking quietly to himself and taking notes.  
The door opened; Ludwig entered the room looking exhausted.   
“Hey Lud, h-how’d it go?” Iggy asked, looking up from the book he was currently skimming.  
“Awesome. Of course.” Ludwig responded in a voice laced with sarcasm. “Sorry I was mean earlier...” He flopped down on some blankets near Iggy, trying to brush his hair back into shape with his claws.  
“T-that’s okay, you were in a weird spot.” Iggy reassured him.  
A few minutes had passed before someone broke the silence.   
“What are we going to do?” The small voice of Lemmy finally showed itself.  
“I have no idea.” Ludwig realized. [This might have been the worst mistake I’ve ever made...] he added mentally.  
“T-the best we can?” Iggy suggested.  
The others vaguely nodded in response.  
“Those hammer Bros are going to tell someone...” Lemmy remembered.  
Ludwig scoffed, “Nobody will believe I jumped out the window.”  
Iggy looked up again, “Why did you jump out the window?”  
“It was the fastest way down.”  
“That’s not really what I-“

Ludwig faked being asleep, even though it was apparent he was not, being awake seconds before.  
Iggy frowned and wrote something down on a piece of paper.  
“What’re you writing?” Lemmy asked, sneaking a peek over Iggy’s shoulder.  
“Stuff about the dark star. I’m tryina find out why this idiot-“ he gestured to Fawful “-would be here in the first place.”

His explanation was rudely interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall. Lemmy got into a fighting stance, but Iggy and Ludwig made no moves. There was nothing they could do if they were busted anyway.  
A clawed hand opened the door, a large shadow appeared in the doorway and-

“Jeez Morton you scared us to death”  
“Sorry Lud.” came a sheepish sounding reply, “Um, do you want some crackers?” Morton, the largest Koopaling, offered up an economy-sized chip bag.  
“Sure I guess.” Ludwig replied, fishing around in the bag and taking a handful before realizing, “These aren’t even crackers Morton, they’re pita chips. Not that it matters.”

“Why are you guys hiding out in here anyway? Did you get in trouble? Hiding when you get in trouble is never a good plan, they always find you anyway and you wish you had-” Morton cut off when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Iggy spoke,  
“Oh, y-you don’t know?”  
Lemmy gestured toward the bed.  
Morton’s gaze traveled over until he suddenly leapt back.  
“That’s Fawful-! That’s the crazy guy who’s helped that uh witch lady take over Bowser and he was the one who mind controlled us after that and wait why is he here? We should be throwing him into the lava pits or something... why aren’t we doing that?”  
The others looked at him blankly.  
“But... I don’t really want to do it myself...” Morton admitted.  
“Exactly.” Ludwig sighed.  
“Also Lud, why is your hair all weird?”  
“It’s not.”  
“Ooookay. Lemmy, do you want any crackers?”

And that’s all folks!!!


	2. WeaponSaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaponsaga date written: March 2019  
> Please note: This was an attempt at rebooting my previous work, “Before the day breaks us”

Weaponsaga: I try again to make it better  
Ch 1 A Broken bow

Solitude is strange  
The days pass slow  
The forest will twist me  
Before I go

Bowyer was a weapon of mass destruction. He could make lightning with his hands. Roaring and screams bounced between the trees, fueling him further. The first night he made a never-ending thunderstorm until he was tired of it.

All of the toads in the town were soon frozen, struck with arrows that stopped them where they stood. Bowyer’s plan was in motion, now all he had to do was wait.

There was an invasion going on and yet the world was quiet. Deafening compared to the sound of machinery he was used to. There wasn’t really anything to do in the woods. In weapon world there was always some dark workshop or tunnel to explore or at least other weapons to annoy. He patrolled the forest restlessly, but everything looked the same. It would be easy to get lost if he didn’t have an internal navigation system. Still he went to the town everyday, hoping to snipe some unsuspecting toad. But they had grown cautious, never leaving home without something to shield themselves.

The aeros didn’t understand jokes.   
He wished he had been built in a team like the axem Rangers. But they needed each other, and he didn’t need anyone. He was made to work alone. Things continue to remind him however: the sound of a wiggler walking was the same as how the axems always moved together, the tall pine tree was Yaridovich looking down in disapproval, and chirping of the crickets at night was Mack asking if he was still awake to hear an exciting story.

He had never heard the music before, but one day there it was. Maybe he hadn’t been listening for it before, maybe it meant something. He soon learned that it did: someone new was in the forest, winding their way through the overgrown paths. A smile broke across his face- finally, a challenger! He shot wildly from afar, hoping to hit the newcomer so he could study their paralyzed form. They seemed drawn to the giant tree stump where Bowyer stood in waiting. He was ready, electricity sparking along his arms. Fighting was what he was built for, after all.  
—————-  
Had it been hours or days since he fell? Bowyer forced himself to remember. They took him down quickly, the three challengers. The blue one had stepped out first, claiming he would take Bowyer down in the name of some “higher authority”, ha. Then the others came in to assist and it was all over. It didn’t matter though, there would be new ones, better models of him to take his place. Of him and- the others that must have already fallen! If he was down, the plan was falling apart! What about the others? What about Smithy? Mack was sent out before him, he was probably gone before the heroes even set foot in the forest. A panicked curiosity overtook him, and he decided he just had to know what was happening.

Weapons were not meant to put themselves back together, and it was a tedious process. By the time he managed to get both arms and legs working again he had noticed the intricacies of the moss and the tree bark. There were patterns in organic life too, surprisingly. Was the whole forest like this? A perfectly constructed maze with no creator? No, that must be just his circuits acting up again.

He was finally put together, although twitcher and more dented than before. He doubted he could shoot accurately unless the target was right in front of him. None of the Aeros were around, he’d have to go to Rose town to see if there were any there. Then he would go on to toad town, maybe Mack was still in fighting order and could fill him in.

The outskirts of Rose town came into view and immediately something was different. It looked like it did when he had first arrived. Toads went about their daily work outside. Ugh all his progress was ruined, he would have to freeze them all again. But... there weren’t any Aeros here either, not functioning ones anyway. A few lay near the forest, mangled beyond repair. The ones who had defeated him had also apparently restored the town as well. Oh just great, this made him even less sure that any of the other weapons would still be standing. Keeping to the shadows as to hopefully not to be seen, he walked next to the path towards toad town. The silhouette of Exor on the horizon still gave him hope that somehow, things could go back to how they were.  
———-

Chapter 2: pulling your brother out of the trash

The castle didn’t seem to have a dungeon, it did have a dumpster. Three of them actually, out back where no one seemed to go. Bowyer watched and waited a long time. To his knowledge, Garbage was for useless things and Recycle was for parts that could be used for something else. Compost was a mystery, so it was the first one he looked into. Oh, that was disgusting! A bunch of decomposing organic stuff! The only upside was a slight reassurance that dead things do end up back here. But he still had to retreat until the feeling passed. The garbage was the smaller, more manageable of the two remaining bins. But everything inside was plastic, plastic... it wasn’t right, none of this was. The recycling was a little harder to get open, but the lid eventually gave. It was dark inside, and Bowyer’s eye-lights flickered on as soon as he looked in. Twin flashlight beams searched the interior. Red? No that was... a shyper...

He was not accustomed to feeling sadness over a fallen weapon, Smithy would simply make more. But down in this world, things were different. The destroyed shypers and aeros hadn’t phased him before, but now he remembered how they had just laid there, un-recycled with no replacements.  
And Mack wasn’t just a shallow-minded minion, they had spent hours together bothering the other weapons when they were trying to work, sharing jokes and expressing their excitement over conquering the lower world. This split-second of needless emotion was of course replaced with a plan of action: get to Exor and go back home.

I also wrote the very ending:

I never built any of you with a soul, you discovered that yourselves. It would be cruel of me to send you to the smelter now. But there is no room for you here and the other world is no place for weapons... I never thought I would have to use these powers again but... He sighed, “Come here.”  
They all shuffled closer, and Smithy reached out and drew a ball of light out of each of them, causing their bodies to fall to the ground.  
Bowyer was forest green, Mack was a fiery red, and Yaridovich was royal blue.  
“Go now, you are no longer under my control. You are your own.”   
They all hovered close for a moment before streaming out across the dark sky.

Mario’s traveling party was camping for the night outside the castle. Exor was clearly visible from here, and they wanted to be well rested before they took him on. Mallow was looking at the sky. “Look! Shooting stars!” He exclaimed. Everyone else looked up to see. “Geno, do you know those guys?” Joked Bowser. “I can’t say I do...” replied Geno, “But it’s things like this that remind me why I protect this world so much.“


	3. Ya had a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya had a bad day date written: December 2019  
> Please note: This is the Really angsty one, Robot gore ahead

Ya had a bad day Ch1  
“All the robots are adopted by Dr.Light, it’s not better.”

The second line of robots were badly beaten by Megaman, and instead of repairing them, or scrapping them for parts. Wily decided to incinerate them so nobody could reverse engineer or copy their schematics.  
Metalman managed to repair himself enough to escape and somehow made it to light labs. He had enough sense to go to the back door and wait for Rush to start barking. 

Inside the house Rush ran up to Rock, still barking. “What is it, boy?” He asked, as Rush led him to the door. They passed Cutman on the way, “He better not have dug up my topiary again!” He shouted, and followed Rush as well. “Dr.Light can get you a new one when he gets back from vacation!” Rock laughed as he opened the back door.  
“oh Asimov...” he stopped dead. “What?!” Said Cutman, almost running into him from behind.  
A robot that looked like it shouldn’t be functioning stood a few feet from the doorway.  
“Wh-Metalman?!” Cutman blurted.  
The robot swayed in place, one of his balance sensors destroyed. “I h-hate tO asK fOr heLp-p-“  
Cutman edged around the still-shocked Rock to inspect the other robot closer.  
“I-I’m sorry-“ Rock started, but was cut of by Metalman speaking again.  
“It’S nOt yOU- mY bROther:S- thEyRe goIng To be- tO Be BuRned aNd deStrOYED and-“ He started to collapse but Cutman caught him before he hit the ground. “I -Can”T saVE/ theM: BUt you- plEAsE:! ThEY ca’n’T tHEy CaNt’ttyytt dIe.”  
“Hey, you’re not in any condition to be talking,” Cutman said surprisingly calmly, still holding him up.  
“Metalman- I’ll do anything I can.” Rock replied, “I won’t let you and your brothers be scrapped.”  
“BUiuut wH[Y- yUOuo hAt(e U/s-“ Metalman’s voice became more and more corrupted.  
“C’mon don’t waste your energy. We have to get you inside.”  
Rock finally looked Metalman in the eyes, “I do not hate you, It was the war that put us against each other. Dr.Wily obviously doesn’t care about you, so we will take care of you now.” He turned to his dog, “Come on Rush, we have to recruit the others, we can’t do this alone!” He ran off into the house, leaving Cutman alone with the shuddering Wilybot. “You’ll be safe here, we can repair and re-charge you.” He said, leading him carefully into the house. Metal started to speak again but Cutman stopped him, “You can ask questions later, okay? I don’t want you dying on me.”

Megaman amassed all other the lightbots in the living room and told them what had happened. They all agreed that they would go with Megaman, except for Timeman, who was the best at repairs and would stay behind to prepare, and Elecman who didn’t believe Rock. “I am NOT going to help Wilybots!” He said before storming off.  
Roll sighed, “I bet Cutman will convince him. Let’s just get ready.”  
So they all prepared to leave.  
Cutman had gotten Metalman to a repair room and plugged him into a wall charger. Metal immediately went into sleep mode and began to run more smoothly. This was the most broken robot he had ever seen. The shuddering didn’t quite go away, Cutman noticed, he would have to figure out what was causing that and- oh great, he could hear Elecman in the hallway. He quickly left the room, closed the door behind him and stood protectively in front of it.  
“We are not sheltering a Wilybot in this house! Do you know what Wily is like!?” Elecman shouted at him.  
“You were there when we were reprogrammed by him, do you remember what that was like?” Cutman hissed back, “Do you know how much static this guy was speaking when he got here? We could hardly understand him!”  
Elecman growled.  
“Just- look for yourself.” Cutman cracked the door open.  
Elecman peered inside before stepping back.  
“Oh my- he left them in THAT condition!? That’s just- his own robots?”  
“I know, right? Go on, they’re probably about to leave.”  
“Aren’t you coming?”  
“No, I...have to stay here.”  
Elecman ran off to join the others.  
They were preparing several item 2s, some fitted with storage. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to do this without Dr.Light’s permission?” Iceman nervously asked Megaman, who was now wearing his armor. “It does feel wrong,” He replied, “But we have to act now, and we can’t risk him saying no.”  
“Come on guys, we’re ready!” Gutsman called. Everyone got on their item 2s and blasted off in the direction of Wily fortress.

Cutman was trying to decide the best way to repair Metalman’s balance sensors when the Wilybot blearily opened his eyes.  
“Welcome back.” Cutman joked, ”Can you talk again?”  
Metal looked around the room before speaking. “A-are you Cutman?” His voice only skipped a little.  
Cut smiled, “Yeah I am! Megaman and most of my brothers just left for Wily fortress by the way.”  
Metal sighed in relief, “Oh... thank you I can’t- thank you isn’t enough... I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Cutman replied, “It’s amazing that you were able to get away and tell us. Can you try moving your left arm by the way? I can’t tell if I repaired it right.”  
Metal raised his arm and opened and closed his hand a few times.  
“Oh good.” Cutman said, “and do you know what’s causing the shuddering by any chance?”  
Metal looked down at his arm again and realized it was shaking. “Uhhh, I don’t know?”  
“Eh, it’s alright we’ll figure it out.”  
Just then the door opened. “Cut, are you trying to repair him by yourself?” Timeman asked, walking in.  
“Uhhh, yeah?” Cutman replied nervously.  
Metalman didn’t know who this new robot was but didn’t want to ask.  
“At least let me help you.” Time huffed.  
“Oh, of course. Come look at this.”  
Timeman came in close to inspect the broken bot. Metalman took this chance to look at his face, it had a stern coolness that reminded him of Airman. “Balance sensor, arm damage, not too much internal thankfully...” he mused, “That leg will probably need replacing but... yeah, this is totally do able!” He moved back.  
“What about the shaking?” Cutman asked.  
Timeman looked at him in exasperation, “That’s nerves, Cut.”  
“Oh!” Cutman felt stupid for not realizing, “I uh, guess that can’t be helped then.”  
As the two robots continued to talk about repairs, Metal felt sleep mode coming on again. There was no reason to fight it this time, so he gave in.

In the meantime, Megaman and the crew were flying above what remained of Wily fortress. “What makes you think they’re here?” Oilman asked.  
“I know there’s an incinerator in the basement that wasn’t destroyed. Also all the robots were here already for the re-matches.” Megaman explained.  
“Oh, that makes sense.” Oilman agreed.  
“They were... hardly repaired though, it felt wrong to have to beat them again.” Megaman mumbled.  
“We have to be careful though! And sneaky.” Iceman broke him out of his thoughts.  
“Right!”  
They landed near the wreckage and scouted around, looking for a way in. Fireman had to convince Bombman to be patient and not just create a way in with bombs.  
It wasn’t long before Gutsman moved aside some chunks of concrete and found an intact hallway leading down to the basement. “Great!” Megaman said, “Everyone go behind me, I’ve seen these traps before.”   
Elecman created a ball of electricity and Fireman was constantly on fire so everyone could see, and they all filed inside.  
It was easy enough to get over and around the traps, there were almost no minor enemies and everyone helped each other. Oilman and Fireman took care of the security cameras, and Gutsman opened any stuck doors they encountered.  
They eventually found the incinerator, after many wrong turns, but they didn’t actually know where the robot masters were.  
“Should we split up?” Bombman asked.  
“Sure.“  
“No!”  
“Maybe?”  
Roll took charge, “There’s enough of us that we can safely split up and try different paths.”  
So Megaman, Elecman, Roll and Oilman went one way, and Gutsman, Bombman, Fireman and Iceman went another.   
It wasn’t long before the first group came across a door that wouldn’t open. “Oh come on!” Oilman complained, “We don’t have Gutsman with us!”  
“Wait, let me try.” Elecman observed the panel next to the door before opening it and fiddling with the wires inside.  
“Don’t plug yourself in,” Roll advised, “It might have malware or something.”  
“There!” The door started to open.  
It was dark in the room. Megaman was the first to recognize them.  
The shadowy forms of the robots he fought only recently, thrown away carelessly like broken toys.  
Nothing moved.  
“I’ll uh, I’ll call the others.” Oilman stuttered, stepping back.  
Roll and Elecman started to venture forward into the room. Suddenly something lunged out of the dimness and smashed into the ground. Loudly. Everyone shrieked and Elecman’s light flickered momentarily. The form was that of a larger robot, holding itself up with its front limbs.  
“No- Crashman!” Megaman shouted from the doorway.  
“If you’re coming- to destroy my brothers- then- I’ll stop you!” He snarled, dragging himself forward with his drills, the rest of his body broken and limp. Elecman and Megaman prepared to attack.  
“Wait, stay back,” Roll put her arm out to signify that her brothers should stay behind her. “Roll! Be careful...” Megaman trailed off as she glared back at him.  
She crouched down to eye-level with the slowly advancing robot.  
She stared and spoke in a calm voice, “We came to retrieve you and your brothers, Metalman sent us.”  
Crashman faltered, “Metal? Is he- Is he-“  
“He’ll be okay. He’s back at the lab.”   
There was a moment of silence.  
“I... believe you.” Crashman lowered himself to the ground.  
“Wow, crisis averted.” Commented Oilman, who everyone had forgotten was there. “Everyone else will be here soon.”  
Megaman and Roll propped Crashman up against a wall and reassured him the they intended to bring all the Wilybots out with them and do their best to repair them. The other Lightbots showed up and helped access the situation. All the Wilybots were here, some missing limbs but still, they were here. Iceman discovered that the box robot Heatman was closed, and opened his lid, causing snake to billow out and startle everyone. There was an elevator in the next hallway that led upwards past the incinerator room and close to the surface. They managed to carry all the destroyed robots into the elevator.   
“That’s everyone, right Crashman?” Megman asked.  
“Yes...” Crash replied weakly, being carried by Gutsman.  
Suddenly, everyone’s sensors picked up a sound at once.  
“What’s that?” Fireman whispered.  
“H-He’s coming...” Crashman hid his face against Gutsman’s body.  
“Then lets go! Quickly!” Megaman ordered. The doors closed.  
Everyone stood stock still as they went up one floor... two floors... and yes- reached the ground floor safely!  
They ran to the item 2s, quickly loaded everything up and set off for Light labs.

Bad day ch2

Return to base, Cutman takes Crashman.  
While everyone was freaking out, Timeman and Roll were analyzing the Wilybots.  
“This one’s Bubbleman.” Roll explained.  
“Okay um-“ Timeman looked him over. “His arm is missing obviously-“ He said while writing notes, “And he’s waterlogged, but thankfully most of the important stuff is waterproof. He’s fixable.” He nodded. Gutsman carefully carried Bubbleman to a storage room for the time being.  
“And this one’s Airman-“  
“Okay, so he is FULL of leaves.” Timeman immediately noted, “That’s going to take a while to clean out. Other than that... he looks alright, aside from some external damage.”  
“Okay good.” Roll responded, “And this is uh, Heatman.”  
Timeman murmured to himself before pausing for a moment and asking, “What was he like when you found him?”  
“Uh, let me think... Same as the others but when Iceman opened his uh, top part? a bunch of smoke came out.” Roll recalled.  
“Alright well... his circuits are fried but it doesn’t seem like he’s been offline as long as the others. Look at his eyes though.” Roll leaned in close. “Wow, they’re totally black... but does that mean-“ a look of horror slowly came over her face.  
“Yes.” Timeman replied emotionlessly, “Probably stuck in his box overheating for at least a few days. And conscious. We’d have to take him apart more to see the full extent of damage. We should look at the others first.” Roll and Gutsman stood still. “he’s getting detached-“ She whispered to Gutsman, “We have to finish this soon.”  
Gutsman carried Heatman and Airman to storage while Timeman and Roll assessed the last three robots.  
“Quickman, Woodman and Flashman.” Roll explained.  
“Okay so... Quickman’s circuits were fried a long time ago, probably when Megaman was fighting him, and he has some typical dents, focused on the legs. Woodman- is he actually made of wood??” He looked to Roll in disbelief. “Yeah, he is.” She replied.   
“Wily is out of his mind... I don’t know much about wood, but the metal parts don’t look too bad. Maybe Cutman will know?”  
He seemed to be coming around after the shock of Heatman, but Roll was nervous about the last robot.  
“Flashman-“ Timeman stopped short. “Wha- What does all this do?” He gestured to the complicated machinery inside Flashman’s shattered head dome. “Oh...” He inspected the complicated arm cannon. “That’s. Temporal. Capability. Huh?” He shook his head. “Anyway... it looks like there must have been an explosion near him, and the glass shattered and he short circuited. This is complicated stuff though, I’m not even sure I could fix it without help.”   
“Well... who should we start on first?” Roll hesitantly wondered.  
“I need to think about it, I just need a minute-“  
“It’s a lot, just go do what you need to.” Roll said, “Take your time, we can all figure it out together.”  
Timeman nodded and left, presumably for his room.  
Roll took this opportunity to check in on everyone else.

Meanwhile, Cutman had set Crashman up next to Metalman. Yahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then my motivation vanished again!! Thanks for reading


End file.
